Pillow Talk
by SolidFigments
Summary: There's only one idiot who can sneak into Sasuke's bed without being killed. Slightly AU.


**_A/N: _**_Another story I neglected to post on this website. Some of you may have read this through a LiveJournal community a while ago._

* * *

><p>When Sasuke woke up, he knew immediately that something was different about his bedroom. The first thing he noticed was the sun hitting the sheer curtains over his windows. Sasuke was always up and about before the sun even <em>thought<em> about rising.

The second thing he noticed was about the bed he was currently lying on. Instead of having woken up in the middle of the bed, the area where he put himself before falling asleep, he was curled on his side near the edge of the bed.

_And there was someone else lying beside him._

Dark eyes narrowed as he listened silently to the deep breathing and occasional snore from his 'mysterious' bedmate. He knew who it was; not many people would sneak into his bed without expecting to be killed the following morning by a furious Uchiha. He knew who it was, but instead of rolling over and punching the idiot for coming into his home without permission, Sasuke simply laid there, quietly listening to the dobe behind him and staring at the open windows; that must have been where the dumbass had snuck in.

The dead-last was on a mission for the last three weeks, scouting the edges of Fire Country in the east. There had been rumors that some missing nin were planning to attack a village on the coast of Water Country, and the Godaime needed someone who would retrieve information and eliminate the problem with a strong warning to stop their actions. The idiot practically jumped on the job.

Now that he was back, breathing next to him, Sasuke realized how much he missed him. After he was brought back to Konoha, he kept even more to himself, not caring for the looks old teammates gave him. Everyone stayed pretty clear of him, even Sakura; though she still held that spark of attraction, she stayed away from him. Everyone did, except—

There was as rustle of sheets, and a very warm chest pressed itself into Sasuke's now-tense back. Sasuke clutched the sheets of his bed in surprise when a tan arm wrapped clumsily along his waist, pulling him from the edge of the bed and closer to the _very_ warm body behind him. Sasuke remained tense for a moment, waiting for … _something_, but nothing happened. He carefully turned his head to see a sleeping—

"Naruto," Sasuke urged quietly, nudging the now-sleeping ninja in hopes of waking him up. When Naruto only murmured and nothing more, Sasuke glared and turned his head back to the windows, trying to remember exactly _why_ he missed this idiot.

Naruto moved again, this time pressing his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck and shoulder. Sasuke blinked a couple of times before a light flush appeared. Naruto inhaled deeply. When he exhaled, a slight sound of contentment escaped with the breath against his neck. Naruto's body then relaxed completely, and Sasuke tensed even further.

'_He's awake,_' Sasuke thought irritably, moving with intention of pummeling the blond. When Naruto only tightened his hold, Sasuke growled.

"Naruto."

"Hm, Sasuke, you were so much better to deal with when you were pretending to sleep," Naruto replied, his voice husky from sleep. Sasuke fought the ridiculous blush forming as Naruto threw a leg over him and pinned him effectively.

Sasuke glared menacingly at curtains fluttering in his vision, refusing to look at the man who had him trapped between the blankets and his body. He turned his head sharply, glaring at Naruto's amused face.

"Get off me, and _stop touching me_," Sasuke growled. Naruto's eyes gleamed with defiance, and he maneuvered the leg he had over Sasuke to between his legs. He then rolled over him, looking down at a shocked and angry face. His own expression was amused and challenging, leaning down so that his chest met the Uchiha's.

"Hm… how about no, teme?" Naruto rested his elbows just over Sasuke's shoulders, smirking lightly. Sasuke's dark eyes stared now impassively at the kyuubi vessel, ignoring the warmth of Naruto's body pressing against him through their cotton shirts.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked. Naruto scoffed at the cold tone of the question, opting instead to hold his chin up with one of his hands.

"I just came back from a mission. And you call _me_ the idiot." Sasuke rolled his eyes, struggling to move out from under his teammate.

"You know that is not what I was asking about." Sasuke gritted his teeth as Naruto stopped his movements simply by settling his weight further down onto him. Naruto frowned at his movements, annoyance now apparent along his clenched jaw. Sasuke turned his head away from him.

"Aw, don't be that way, bastard," Naruto whined, moving a hand to flick at the Uchiha's bangs, "You know I'm here because _I missed you_." He ended his sentence with a cooing voice. Sasuke turned back to him, his expression guarded. Naruto blinked.

"Don't lie to me. There's another reason," Sasuke snapped. He tried again to roll out from under Naruto, but the blond moved and grabbed onto his hair, effectively stilling him. Sasuke growled when his head suddenly tilted up, but inside his mind was slowly growing blank. He distantly felt fear, but he quelled it immediately. Naruto gave him a sheepish grin that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Well, yeah, there is another reason I'm here and not my apartment. You remember my landlady?" Sasuke vaguely recalled a rather frightening old woman who hated the smell of blood Naruto would get in the apartments after missions. Last time he saw her, she was kicking the idiot out with an order to 'shower before even thinking about coming back!' He remembered, but didn't reply.

"You were there when she kicked me out. You told me I could come _here_ after missions to clean up so I can go home." Sasuke definitely remembered that.

"Yes, to clean up, not to crash here, _in my bed_, using me as your teddy bear."

"But you're so cuddly," Naruto retorted. They stayed silent for a moment. Sasuke was trying to figure out how to get up, and Naruto was lost in thought, his fingers gently sifting through dark locks. The movement caught Sasuke's attention, shooting little pleasure signals up his spine, much to his distaste. Naruto lightened his grip, and Sasuke was able to glare up at him properly.

"You still haven't told me why you are here, _right now_, in my bed." Sasuke went over the sentence, noting its implications and wishing things didn't always have so sound so—

"I told you already, I missed you. You," and this time Naruto blushed, causing the Uchiha to blanch, "you have a familiar smell."

The silence returned to the room, this time with an awkward tension. Sasuke blinked up at him, taking in Naruto's expression, blue eyes failing to reach his own dark ones. He noticed, with a feeling of slight nervousness, that Naruto's hands started to grip harder at the strands closer to his neck; the action had Sasuke quelling the urge to shiver. He decided to break the silence before he started to think harder about their position.

"My… smell?" Naruto gave him a pointed look, his face still red from the confession.

"Yes, _your smell_, bastard. I don't have any living relatives, just close friends. Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, Sakura, Jiraiya… you. All of them have their own scents. But out of all of them, you are…"

Naruto hesitated, leaning down and pulling Sasuke's head back. Sasuke barely breathed when once again Naruto pressed his face against his throat and breathed him in. Sasuke closed his eyes as Naruto continued, his lips lightly moving against his neck.

"You smell like… what I guess home would smell like." When Naruto pulled back, he carefully watched Sasuke's expression. His eyes were closed, and he opened them slowly to watch his friend, eyes barely open. Sasuke let his eyes close again when suddenly warm lips brushed against his own, his mouth parting slightly with a sigh. Naruto murmured and moved his hands to cup Sasuke's jaw.

Without warning, pale hands pushed against Naruto's chest, rolling him of the Uchiha and onto the floor. Before the blond knew it, he was looking up at the glaring, flushing face of his friend at the edge of the bed. He didn't move when Sasuke moved out of sight, opting to just close his eyes and knock his head against the wooden floor. He sat up with a start when a pillow rolled off the bed to plop over his head. Naruto looked over to see Sasuke looking at him, face still tinted pink and glare still in place, but it was less, and Naruto felt the tension break. Sasuke looked away.

"You can… stay here after missions, if it makes… you're landlady happier," the Uchiha suggested, still looking away. Naruto started to grin, but contained it into a smile, the words he wanted to hear still ringing in his ears. When he replied, the smile melted into the words.

"It would definitely make her happier."


End file.
